The present invention relates to an item of seating furniture with a spring-mounted backrest.
Items of seating furniture with a spring-mounted backrest are known from the prior art. In the case of what are referred to as relaxing chairs, a user can loan with his weight against the backrest such that the latter is inclined rearwards and takes up a more pleasant position for the user. The backrest here is connected via a linkage to the seat surface in such a manner that the seat surface is inclined relative to a supporting structure. If the user by means of his bodyweight moves the backrest rearwards, the seat surface is inclined in such a manner that the bearing surface of the user's posterior is located lower than the bearing surface of the thighs. The seat, surface therefore slopes towards the backrest.
During the movement of the backrest, resetting means exert a resetting force on the backrest, said resetting force being directed counter to the force exerted by the user. The resetting force ensures that the backrest is moved again into the starting position when the force exerted by the user ceases, i.e. when the user moves forwards again.
Different user weights mean that the resetting force is perceived to be well-balanced only by a few users. Heavy users perceive the resetting force to be too low, whereas light users perceive the resetting force to be too high. Therefore, a light user may move the backrest rearwards only by great effort, whereas a heavy user by means of his weight moves the backrest rearwards even if he does not desire this at all.
By contrast, the invention is based on the object of providing an item of seating furniture with a greater degree of comfort for users of differing weight.